


The Boy who became a Hero

by whovian_the_fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: spoilers in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovian_the_fangirl/pseuds/whovian_the_fangirl
Summary: This is the story of a brave young boy who became a Hero to save the people he cared about. He was strong when he needed to be and he was heroic. He deserves the world.





	The Boy who became a Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supernaturallygabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallygabriel/gifts), [FangirlAnxiety101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAnxiety101/gifts).



> I read the fic "Gabriel fucks shit up on the empty" and I wanted to thank the writers with a little something. They may like it or they may want to murder me. Anyways here it is!

Once upon a time there was a boy. This boy had many brothers and sisters but only three were older than him. His family was huge but were never happy; his aunt was locked away and two of his brothers were always fighting each other. Then one day it all got too much for the boy so he ran away. He found a man who was trapped and so he helped him, so in return the man helped him stay hidden by teaching him how to be the man. The boy was ever so grateful that the man helped him and so they became good friends. The boy left and for years lived like the man taught him to but one day he was caught by two brothers. They did not know of the boy but they knew of the man he was pretending do be. Unfortunately they did not like the man that the boy was disguised as and so they tried to kill the boy. Luckily the boy faked his death and was able to continue living his new life. For some unknown reason, the boy felt connected to the two brothers and so he looked into them. He found out that one of the brothers were going to die and wanted to help the other brother understand life without him so he tried to take the brother away from the other brother so that he would understand that his brother will not be around forever; this caused the brother to go down a dark path and tried to kill the boy so the boy returned his brother back and told him of the lesson he was trying to teach. The boy then left the two brothers alone and continued with his life. This was until he found out his brothers that used to fight were going to be united again and he knew it wasn't going to end well so he found the two brothers that he had tried to help and tried to get them to help but they refused. So the boy became angry and he tried to force them to help him; little did the boy know that they knew of one of his youngest brothers and had started to realise there was a boy behind the mask of the man he portrayed. When the brothers figured this out they trapped the boy and told him that he needs to stick up for his beliefs and not allow his family to fight, they told him to stand up to his family and then they left the boy. The boy was scared. He was scared of his family; he was scared of his brothers and what they would do. And he realised that his family were bringing innocent people into their feud. Innocent people who didn't deserve any of this. And so he decided in that moment to take off his mask and become a man.

 

The boy found his brother with the two brothers he had tried to save and told them to go. His brother assumed he had taken the side of his other brother bit the boy had taken the side of the innocent people they had involved. He was fighting for the ones his brothers had tried to corrupt. And so he fought against his brother and used the lessons that the man who he had pretended to be had taught him. But the boy got scared. He stopped being a man and he fled. He faked his death again and left a message to the brothers who had tried to help him. He told them how they could stop his brothers and then he went in search of the man he had saved so many years ago. When he found the man, the man took him in but little did the boy know that the man was angry with him because the boy's brother had killed the man's father. The man decided one night that he would get rid of the boy and so he made a deal and the boy was taken by a very twisted man. The twisted man tortured and abused the boy for years which weakened the boy and scared him. Eventually a man came who was angry with the twisted man so he took the boy to a safe house where two brothers lived. The two brothers came back to their house to find the beaten boy with the angered man who wanted to make a deal. They agreed and the two brothers recognised the boy as the man who they thought had died years ago. One of the brothers looked after the boy and brought their friend to see him. The boy was scared if their friend because he was one if the boy's younger brothers that he had met years ago. They tried to make him stronger but the boy was too scared to talk. So when the brother left the room with his friend, the boy wrote out his story so that they could understand. The brother came back and read his story whilst trying to convince the boy to talk again. The boy spoke again for the first time in years but it was too late. The twisted man had tracked him down and wanted the boy back. He wanted his plaything back. But the boy's brother would not let the twisted man get to the boy without a fight so he and the brother fought until they could no longer fight anymore. The twisted man laughed and captured the boy but the boy saw his new friends were hurt and this angered him. So the boy became angry once more and he fought the twisted man and won. He realised that he was becoming a man himself. The boy's brother and his new friend were proud of him and they told him of what he had missed whilst he was imprisoned by the twisted man; When they had finished they told him that they needed his help to stop his brothers once more but he needed time to recover and time to become himself again so he ran away again.

 

The boy needed to find himself once more but in order to do this he needed closure and his closure was justice for the abuse he went through. So he went out in search of the man he used to call his friend and all of the people who had a hand in his pain. When the boy found them he worked his way up killing them from the bottom of the man's accomplices up to the man himself but on his first mission the boy got badly injured before managing to kill one of the men. He returned to his room to find his newest friend along with his friend's brother who were waiting to talk to him. They needed his help and were willing to help him get his revenge in return for his help fighting his brothers again. The boy had however been followed home and was attacked yet again by one of his ex-friend's accomplices who hurt his new friends, so he killed one of them and the other fled. The boy along with his new friends teamed up and killed the man along with his accomplices. The man before he died told the boy that he stood for nothing and he would die for nothing and the boy believed him. Even after getting his revenge the boy felt no better, if anything he felt worse because he had all of those deaths on his hands. But he never told anyone that. He would never tell anyone that because he knew how badly his new friends wanted revenge on one of his brothers and he didn't want to destroy their hope. So he kept his mouth shut and put back on his mask, doing everything he could to take his mind off of how worthless he truly felt. The time had somewhere the boy had to face his brother again and he did. He brought his brother back to his friends safe house where they used his brother to rescue their mother and his brother's son. They saved as many people as they could with the boy's friend almost dying in the process but they had made it. Almost. They were about to escape when one of the boy's new brother stopped them. So the boy's brother was told to stand up to the brother but he failed. The boy realised that someone had to step in. That someone had to be a sacrifice. He knew at this moment it had to be him. That he had to step up. And so he did. Even though he knew he wasn't going to survive. He told everyone to go while they still could but his friends watched as he fought. And he did fight. And he was so very very brave. He was still weak but he was strong for his friends even though he knew he wouldn't make it. He died a hero. He died a man. His friends left at the last second but they screamed for him. They may not have always gotten in with the boy but he was a hero and they will never forget the boy who became a man. They will never forget the boy who became a HERO.

 

And what was his name you ask? 

 

Gabriel. His name was Gabriel.


End file.
